The present invention provides an elasticized water resistant bandage that may have light compression and/or retention characteristics for use in orthopaedic applications. More specifically, the bandage is used to hold a splint, wound dressing, padding or medical device in position against the limb or anatomy of the patient. The knitted retention bandage is water resistant so in combination with the splint, padding, or medical device that is regarded as water resistant, it can maintain the injury site in a dry and comfortable condition. The bandage may also provide a degree of compression to the surrounded body part, often a limb, that may improve circulation at and near the injury site.
The knitted elasticized retention bandage of the present invention is highly breathable with a moisture vapor transmission rate of greater than 1400 g/m2 per 24 hours. The present knitted construction of the elasticized light compression water resistant retention bandage involves a novel use of single monofilament yarns and knitting notation to render the bandage non-slip and therefore able to secure a splint, padding or medical device in position against movement in order to enable the splint, padding or other medical device to properly accomplish their desired medical effects.
Conventional bandages that are used to keep injury sites dry and clean rely on yarns and fibers that wick moisture away from the skin to the surface of the bandage. This construction is intended to enable the natural heat from the body and circulating air to dissipate the excess moisture. However, in practice, these conventional bandages can be overwhelmed by the amount of moisture wicked into their structure, particularly in ambient conditions of high humidity and/or low temperature where moisture transfer rates are compromised. Increasing the density of the structure to allow it to absorb more moisture further reduces the ability of the moisture to be transferred as vapor into the surrounding air. In general, the prior art has moved in a counterproductive direction in attempts to solve this problem.
In contrast, the bandage according to the embodiments described and claimed is formed from non-absorbent materials in a very lightweight, open fabric construction that allows excess water to drain from the bandage and be exposed to circulating air in and around the bandage to dry off the skin and allow moisture transfer into the surrounding air from the bandage. This has been found to be a much more effective way of keeping the injury and surrounding areas dry and allows the patient to bathe or shower without fear of getting the injury site wetted to the point that the moisture cannot be effectively dissipated.
This novel water resistant bandage has been tested to Standard BS7505 relating to “Elastic Properties of Extensible Bandages.”